


Dean x Reader Unplanned

by ladyrainbowskittles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrainbowskittles/pseuds/ladyrainbowskittles
Summary: A drunken night with Dean changes everything and you end up in a difficult situation.My second fanfic i started on wattpad.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon and you were in the last hour of the trip back to the bunker. It had been a relatively easy salt and burn case, so spirits were high in the Impala. 

You were sitting in the front seat next to Dean, who was lip syncing 'Good Times, Bad Times' by Led Zeppelin, he was really getting into it and took both hands off the wheel to mimic the guitar solo.

"Dean!" you half giggled, half yelled "If you cant contain yourself at least let me drive!"

"You may be a decent driver, but baby needs a whole new level of experience kiddo" he huffed and went back to lip syncing. You rolled your eyes at 'kiddo', you were the same age as Sam and naturally Dean had taken on a big brother role to you when you joined them all those years ago. Your good mood faltered at the memory of what happened to your real family, but you were pulled from the past when you heard Sam's voice.

"She's right Dean" Sam piped in from the back seat, "if we get taken out by some creature we hunt that's somewhat expected. Dying in a wreck because of your love for Jimmy Page is a bit unjustified".

"Why do you two always gang up on me hey?" Dean looked over at you smirking so you stuck your tongue out in reply. Leaning against the passenger door you opened one of your road beers and propped your legs up next to you, expecting Dean to complain about feet on the seats, he looked at you, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips, you winked and nudged his arm with your big toe, he trapped your foot between his arm and torso and started tickling, which made you begin kicking for escape, both of you hysterically laughing.

"HEY! Can we please stop trying to get into a car accident please!" Sam whined nervously.

"Aww sorry Sammy, just trying to have some fun" you giggled.

*****

"Dinner's ready guys!" you called out. The boys were starving and came thundering into the kitchen, being back home in the bunker meant that you could finally cook a home made meal for the first time in a week. You didn't have the same love for diner food that Dean had, but definitely liked it more than Sam, whose eyes lit up at the sight of your famous Lasagne with garlic bread and salad. 

"Head to the bar for celebratory drinks tonight?" You questioned. Dean didnt even look up from his meal, just flashed you the thumbs up and kept eating. 

"I'll sit this one out guys, i've got some reading to catch up on" Sam said casually.

"Yerr juchhh jejus chu jant cheep up jam" Dean attempted to speak with his mouth stuffed full.

"Uhhhm What?"

Dean munched slowly then repeated "You're just jealous you cant keep up with Y/N and I, you were almost passed out before we were even tipsy last time" Dean grinned triumphantly.

"Well not just that, I don't want to be left alone while you guys pick up random bar people and take the car without telling me like last time"

Dean looked over at you puzzled, "Do you remember that Y/N?"

"Nope" you shrugged your shoulders, trying to remember, "But it sounds like us"

"You guys are awful" Sam sulked as you giggled at Dean. 

You went into your room and picked out some clothes, some flattering black jeans, black flats and your favourite T-Shirt. You styled your hair and put on some light make up. There was a knock on your door which you opened to find Dean who was wearing his usual attire, he didn't go to any effort to dress up, girls would usually throw themselves at him no matter what he looked like at the time. 

"Ready Madam?" he questioned, bowing and offering his arm.

"You're not going to tell anyone I try to pick up lies like I have genital herpes again are you?" you crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows in suspicion, his face looked like one of a mischievous child.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed innocently. You took his arm and shot him a joking glare.

"Was pretty funny though" he teased.

*****

Many rounds of drinks in and Dean was off in the corner with a pretty girl on his lap, while you were playing a rather touchy-feely game of pool with an attractive guy named Isaac who was grabbing your waist and whispering into your ear trying to throw your shot off. You sank the final ball and cheered, looking over to Dean who grinned and applauded while cuddling the girl. You turned around and threw yourself rather clumsily at Isaac who laughed. 

"Good shot sweetie"

"Thanks, I think alcohol actually improves my aim" you giggled

"Is that guy you're here with your brother?" he quizzed

"Huh? Oh Dean, no no, he's just a friend"

"Is there any history I need to worry about?" 

"Noooooo way not with Dean, he's only ever been a friend"

"Good, then I don't need to worry about this" Isaac said as he pulled you against him and kissed you passionately. You were light headed as he let you go, partly from the alcohol and partly from the intensity of the kiss. 

"My round" you laughed as you pulled him in for another kiss.

Several hours of dancing and some dodgy karaoke from a very drunken Dean who seemed to be alone later, you checked your phone and saw it was 2am. You had sobered up mostly and were laying outside on baby's hood with Isaac, pointing out stars and trying to remember the constellations, laughing at Isaac's clearly made up ones. He turned over and hovered gently over you, kissing down your neck and collar bone.

"AHEM!" Dean was standing in front of you.

"Oh, hey Deano" you chirped nervously as Isaac got off you and stood to the side.

"Haven't we had the conversation about no funny business in, on or around Baby?" He stated, sounding actually pissed off.

"Dean how many girls have you been with 'in, on or around' Baby? I can recall at least 12, and that's just this week" you joked.

"Very funny Y/N, time to go anyway, Sam needs us back"

"Bullshit Dean, you're making that up" you whined.

"Now Y/N, I'm not kidding"

"Dean...." You were tired anyway, you wanted to go to bed soon and knew that wouldn't happen if you went somewhere with Isaac. You walked over to him feigning sadness "Sorry Hun, i have to go, ill call you later" you smiled after kissing his cheek.

"No history hey?" Isaac winked "No worries I look forward to hanging out again" he waved bye as he walked off.

You lowered yourself into the Impala and looked over at Dean, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Oh fuck you Dean I knew you weren't serious about Sam needing us, I just wanted to go home".

"Sure Y/N, you looked pretty keen when you were kissing 'Isaac' " he sang his name romantically.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?" you questioned nervously

"Nah its been a while since my last, I've sobered up."

Once parked in the bunkers garage you went to get out of the car only for Dean to grab your hand and pull you back in. You looked at him questioningly.

"I bet you're a great kisser Y/N" he said seriously, gazing into your eyes

"Oh my god Dean you are so not sober" you laughed

"I think you should give me a kiss, just one, so I can see" he had a firm hold on your waist now

"Dean, It's me" you said, patting his cheek "It's Y/N not one of your bar girls"

"Oh come on Y/N, don't say you haven't thought about it, I have and I'm saying this completely sober"

"Dean... We can't have a relationship, not with what we do"

"Not a relationship Y/N, just let off some steam once and a while y'know"

Oh you knew, your woman hood was growing wetter by the second thinking about it. You had never thought about Dean that way before, you didn't think it was possible, thought he would never see you like that and closed your mind to the possibility of it happening.

"Please Y/N, one kiss, if you don't like it you can slap me and get out of the car, and ill never ask again, if you do like it, well we'll see"

You rolled your eyes and closed the distance between you kissing Dean lightly at first, but after feeling his lips, inhaling his scent of whiskey and pie, you melted, and the intensity increased. He ran his hands up and down your back as you entwined your fingers into his hair. Once you let go and broke the kiss he looked at you smirking.

"Can i show you something?" he asked

"ohhhh-kay?" you responded. He took your hand and guided it to his jeans. You could feel his rock hard member under the denim and ran your hand over it, impressed by the size as he let out a quiet moan.

"Okay that's enough until I know you're definitely sober" you announced, getting out of the car and pushing Dean towards his room once he followed you.

"Good night Mr.Winchester, we'll talk about this tomorrow" you grinned as you walked off to your room, heart racing in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Your alarm went off at noon the next day, rolling over onto your stomach you groaned, why did you even set an alarm anyway? You sat bolt upright upon remembering what happened with Dean last night. You wanted to get to the bottom of that situation asap. Walking down the hall to the bathroom you saw his bedroom door was open and no one was inside. You quickly showered and got dressed, entering the kitchen you found Dean, hair dishevelled, wearing only his boxers, drinking coffee directly out of the pot.

"Really Dean? A mug's not big enough?"

"Not this morning" he grinned sheepishly. A few silent moments passed as you got some juice from the fridge and fixed yourself a sandwich.

"Where's Sam?" you asked.

"He's in the library trying to decipher one of the real old Latin books" Dean replied slowly. Another few moments passed.

"Soooo" you started, raising your eyebrows at him as you sat down opposite.

"I over stepped a line last night didn't I" he asked curiously

"I wouldn't say that", his eyes grew wide at this,

"Oh really?" he wiggled his eyebrows, 

"Hey I'm up for 'blowing off steam' as you called it, anytime" you stated, casually chewing your food

"So a completely casual arrangement and nothing else, friends with benefits you would say... You're okay with that?" he questioned, "No commitments"

"No commitments" you agreed, smirking at him slyly. 

He strode over to you in seconds, lifting you from your chair and sat you on the bench so you were eye level with him. "You sure?" he asked, looking deep into your eyes. You stared back into his green ones equally as stern. "Positive" you replied. 

You opened your legs and pulled him in closer to you, he kissed you deeply, exploring your mouth with his tongue. He stripped off your shirt and undid your bra, smiling at you cheekily as he pulled you against him and started kissing down your neck. The feeling of his warm muscled chest against your erect nipples turned you on even more. "Uhhhm Dean" you interrupted

"Hmmm?"

"Should we take this somewhere else, y'know, in case Sam finds us"

"True" he lifted you down and covered your breasts with his hands, standing behind you, steering you to his room. You could feel his cock already hard, poking your behind as you made your quick escape out of the kitchen. 

Locking his bedroom door behind him, he turned to you, looking you up and down hungrily as you were naked apart from a pair of shorts. He pushed you roughly onto his bed and slipped his fingers down the hem of your pants, rubbing your pussy, which had already left a wet patch on your panties. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and bit down, then soothed the pain with his tongue before repeating on your other breast. You moaned loudly in pleasure and he laughed. You couldn't take the foreplay anymore, you needed to speed this up. You wrapped your legs around him and used your strength to flip over and straddle him. You started kissing down his torso as he laid back, you took off his boxers and gripped his twitching member. Looking up you saw he was watching your every move, so you grinned ran your tongue up his shaft from bottom to top repeating this several times. He moaned and you took his whole length in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down rapidly while sucking his pulsating cock. He tossed his head back into the pillow and swore loudly. You could taste pre-cum so pulled him out of your mouth. He could see your desperation when you looked up at him.

"Hop on" he grinned.

Positioning yourself over him, he grabbed your hips and supported you as you lowered yourself onto him, gasping at the feeling of fullness you had once you had all of him inside you. Deans eyes were closed in concentration, he was trying not to cum instantly, but the feeling of your tight walls around him was a challenge, he kept you still for a moment, not letting you move.

You whined, needing friction, and he let you go. You started bouncing up and down on his member, which was hitting you at all the right angles. The increase of profanities coming out of Deans mouth told you he was about to come, he grabbed your hips once more and ground you against him as he started thrusting up into you erratically, this new feeling caused you to lose it and you came, screaming his name, which triggered his orgasm, you could feel his twitching cock shooting his seed into you as he slowed, pulling you against his chest, you both laid there in euphoria, not caring about anything for the next few minutes.

You got up when your leg started to cramp and Dean noticed the mess he had made.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry" he said concerned.

"Oh don't worry" you laughed "i haven't had a period in years. Since the accident the doctors told me i cant have children, but ive got some plan b pills... ill go take one just incase" you winked. You opened Deans door to find Sam standing there smirking.

"You left your Shirt and Bra in the kitchen" he said smugly, passing them to you and walking away

"Well you certainly can't have any privacy in this bunker" Dean yelled.

*****

Skip forward a few months later, you and Dean had been 'blowing off steam' several times a week, it was a convenience for the both of you, having the additional outlet of sex to resort to when stuck on cases and unable to meet other people. Though Sam didn't find it convenient at all, and insisted on booking two hotel rooms at all times after Dean made him sleep in the Impala so you two could have one of your 'sessions'.


	3. Chapter 3

Alot had happened in the past 6 months, and the bunker was more crowded then usual. Castiel and Jack were staying with you until Jack could get a better hold of his powers. You liked Jack, his innocence was a pleasant change from the usual people you dealt with. He had taken a particular interest in cooking and was constantly hounding you to teach him new things. You had taken on a motherly role to him and were practically run off your feet trying to keep the Nephilim entertained while the boys were trying to track down Lucifer.

Your days were filled with teaching Jack and most of your nights were filled with Dean. You were tired and when you did eventually sleep you would wake up soon after feeling quite nauseous, but you passed it off as stress. You had suffered the same symptoms for months after your family had died.

Dean left your bed for the night, kissing your cheek as he got up, you rolled over and saw the time, 430am, Jack would be knocking on your door asking for assistance in making breakfast in about two hours. You groaned and rolled over, staring absent-mindedly at the wall before drifting off to sleep.

Right on the dot of 7am there was a knock on your door.

"Y/N, what should we make for breakfast? I was thinking waffles again, I liked those!" Jack shouted excitedly from outside. 

"Ugh Jack can you just have cereal for now and ill help you make lunch? I don't feel too well at the moment" you groaned.

"Yeah sure, you okay?" 

"Just need some more sleep hun, I'll be right"

"Okay, feel better" you heard Jack walk back down the hall.

You got up at lunchtime and showered. Feeling slightly better you walked into the kitchen to see Jack had made lunch for everyone himself. Castiel, Sam and Dean were sitting at the table and Jack was standing over the stove, staring at you curiously. You smiled and walked over to the tap and got yourself a glass of water.

"I'm telling you Dean, If you drink one of these green smoothies a day you'll feel great in the mornings, it's healthier than coffee" Sam was preaching about his smoothies again.

"Sammy, I like coffee, I'm sticking with coffee" Dean retorted.

"Suit yourself" Sam continued to drink.

"Oh Y/N youre carrying a baby! Thats qhy you havent been feeling well!" Jack exclaimed happily.

You dropped your glass of water in surprise of Jack's statement. Sam choked on his green smoothie and started having a coughing fit, while Dean looked doubtfully at Jack and Castiel stared at you. The room was silent for a moment, apart from Sam trying to breathe normally again, your mind was going at a thousand miles an hour.

"What makes you say that hun?" you asked slowly

"I can hear it, there's a second heartbeat coming from you" Jack said gleefully.

You looked at Castiel desperately, hoping for answers.

"I cannot hear it Y/N, but Jack's powers are more advanced, he would be able to pick up these things earlier than I can" he said, standing and walking over to you, you looked over at Dean who was slowly turning red.

Cas held out his hand towards your stomach. 

"May I?" he asked

"Uh sure" you still hadn't taken in Jack's discovery, there had to be another reason. You couldn't be pregnant. Cas lifted your shirt and held one hand against your stomach, closing his eyes in concentration, you stared at him in anticipation, waiting for him to explain. He opened his eyes and looked at you sadly.

"Yes, Jack is right. That is a tiny heart beat. You're pregnant Y/N... About 6 weeks".

You felt your stomach fall through the floor. You couldn't be pregnant. How could you be pregnant with the dramas facing the five of you now? Jack's powers, Lucifer on the loose, demons in every town all over the country. Shit. You glanced over at Dean, who stood up and stormed out of the room. He knew you hadn't been with anyone else for months, he knew that was his child you were carrying, and he sure looked pissed about it.

You patted Cas' hand that was still on your stomach and turned, leaving the room in shock. You could hear Jack walking after you happily,  
"Y/N can I clear out a room and start on a nursery for the baby? I can probably figure out the gender through touch, then I can go get some paint and-" you stopped listening, all you could hear were Cas' words "That is a tiny heartbeat" replaying over and over as you teared up.

"Jack, stop" you heard Sam sternly interrupting his plans for nursery decorations, he grabbed the Nephilim and took him back into the kitchen, you reached your room and shut the door, walked over to your bed and laid down, covering yourself completely with the blanket and started to sob.

"What the fuck do I do now" you thought, absent-mindedly rubbing your flat stomach before you eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You checked the time when you heard the bunker go quiet, it was 1am. Sticking your head out of your room you saw the other bedroom doors closed and tiptoed down the hallway into the bathroom. Looking at yourself in the mirror you started tenderly touching your stomach, you were already in love, you never thought it possible for you to conceive a child, so you couldn't get rid of it, but what would it's life be like? A Winchester's baby would be a highly sought after prize for a demon, especially when used as leverage. So what would you do? Live the rest of your lives in the bunker to protect the child? Dean certainly wasn't happy when Jack revealed what he could hear, would he even want a child around? Probably not. You could run, go to the country, try to live as normal life as possible... That's the best option, give this kid a decent chance at a better life. 

You left the bathroom, put on some clean clothes and crept into the kitchen, you were startled when you saw Jack and Sam sitting there, both looking at you, Jack had tears in his eyes.

"Why are you going to leave us Y/N? Why are you going to leave me?" the innocent boy at the table blurted out, tears falling, you noticed the table he was sitting at shaking as his eyes flashed a golden yellow, he had obviously been listening to your thoughts.

"Jack, my thoughts are private," you said kindly, about to cry yourself, "What would you do in my situation? Dean doesn't want me, or this baby, the safest option for us is to leave, get as far away from this bunker, you boys and the supernatural as I can, start a new life"

"But I can protect you" he protested.

"I know Jack, but I don't want to expose this baby to this life, I don't want it growing up how Sam and Dean did" you sadly nodded towards Sam, who was looking at you concerned.

"How do you know Dean doesn't want you or his own child?" Sam quizzed.

"You saw how he reacted, and where is he now Sammy?"

"He went to drink at a bar Y/N, you know he doesn't handle change to well, he'll come around, he clearly has feelings for you"

"He doesn't Sam, you know how he treats women"

"Not all women, there was one he had true feelings for, I saw how he was around her, and that's how he has been around you for a while".

You shook your head sadly "She wasn't forcing a child into his life Sam, and that's what I would be doing if I stayed".

"Just please don't leave until we talk more about it, and you've at least spoken to Dean?" he pleaded.

"Okay Sam".

*****

A few days passed and you were sitting on your bed with your laptop.

Cas had taken you to a doctor to get a dating scan and ensure everything was alright, even though Jack had assured you he could tell the baby was fine, he couldn't give you the ultrasound picture that the doctor had given you, which was tucked firmly in your back pocket. 

You were angry at Dean's absence, you just wanted an answer from him so you could decide on a plan for the rest of the pregnancy.

You were looking at houses in remote Canada, where you had spent a lot of time with your family as a child and loved it, you were thinking of all the good memories you had there when there was a soft knock on the door, you quickly closed the real estate website you were on as Dean came into the room. You glanced at him and then went back to the laptop, opening a news article. He sat behind you and gently kissed your neck.

"So you're back... ready to talk now?" you asked angrily, brushing him off.

"I'm sorry Y/N, I really am, I wasn't prepared for this"

"Oh and you think I was Dean? I was told because of my injuries that I wouldn't be able to have children, this is a miracle to me, I don't care if you don't want it, I do, and I'm happy to leave if that's how you feel"

Dean looked startled "I said I wasn't prepared, not that I didn't want you around, or the kid... my kid, I want you both here, with me and Sammy, hell even Cas and Jack, we'll be a weird family, but that's what we are... Family"

You started to tear up, your stubborn attitude faltering.

"I don't want this baby at any extra risk Dean, I can't stay here, I can't keep hunting, this-" you pulled out the ultrasound picture and passed it to Dean "-is going to be my only priority for many years to come... Imagine when the things we hunt find out I'm pregnant, even if they don't know you're the father, The baby will be a big target to draw in a rescue party of the Winchesters and their angel. We're not safe, and this baby never will be around here"

"Hey, hey, hey" Dean said quietly, grabbing your arm gently, "This is the safest place for our child to be, and there's plenty of room here" He opened up the picture and smiled at the blob that was his unborn child, "Imagine this little squirt running around the bunker, driving us all mad, he'll have his Dad's personality I'm telling you now, and we'll have plenty of help around here" he grinned at you.

"Dean" you said sadly, "I want her to run around in fresh air, with grass beneath her feet, I want her to grow up happy, learning normal things at school, playing hide and seek with other kids, not running from ghouls and learning how to decapitate monsters, I'm not asking you to stop hunting, I can't imagine what the world would be like without you guys doing what we do, I'm asking you to let me stop, to raise her normal, not as a hunter"

Dean looked at you silently for a moment.

"Did Jack tell you the gender?" he asked

"No, I just have a feeling" you said, smiling gently.

You both sat there in mutual silence.

"I can't let you leave Y/N" Dean muttered. Your heart rate increased as you supressed the urge to yell. Did he even hear anything you just said?

"Dean-" you started but he cut you off

"No. I'm not losing you or this child, I can't stop hunting at the moment but I can make damn sure that you two are safe here, at home."

You went quiet again, looking at Dean sadly.

"Cas and Jack have left for a few days to give us some space until we figure out a plan, I've got together some money... Want to go look at a baby store?" he asked slyly, knowing you would love to.

"Isn't it a bit early to do that?" you asked doubtfully 

"Nah, need to keep up moral, positive vibes and all that jazz" Dean huffed.

"...Give me a minute to change" you whispered. He stood up and kissed your forehead, leaving the room. 

As soon as he shut the door the tears you were expertly holding back fell, he wasn't going to let you leave. You already felt like a prisoner in the bunker and you weren't even showing yet. There was no way you were staying.

*****

Half an hour later you were sitting in the front of the Impala, Dean was driving and put his hand on your thigh, squeezing gently every now and then as he looked at you and grinned sheepishly.

Arriving at the store, you walked in and looked around in amazement, you had blocked yourself from paying attention to any baby things in the past, upset about what you would never have, but now you have it, not knowing where to start you ran off looking at everything, leaving Dean stunned at the entrance.

Eventually, you pulled yourself out of the tiny clothes section and found Dean again, you pulled out a small pink "Baby's first Teddy" bear from the basket and held it out to show him. He smirked and brought his hands from behind his back to show you the exact same Teddy, but in blue.

"Why not get both" he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

You were now 22 weeks pregnant and Dean still hadn't changed his mind about you leaving. Though unknown to him, you had reopened your old bank account and purchased a small lot of land near Mount Assiniboine in Canada, which was waiting for you to move into. You hadn't told a soul yet, because you knew Dean would put a stop to it before you got there. You were just waiting for the right time to leave.

Cas and Jack were in and out over the past few weeks, but wouldn't stay for long because Jack was over excited about the baby, and Cas thought the lack of person space was making you anxious. Though the anxiety you felt was mainly because you were keeping such a tight hold on your thoughts while they were around. Jack had asked several times why you were screaming the lyrics to your favourite songs in your head most of the time, not picking up that you were drowning out other things.

Sam and Dean had just returned form a short case, Dean walked into the lounge room to find Jack laying with his ear against your bump, talking to your baby.

"Okay what the hell is going on here??" he demanded

"Jack's talking to the foetus Dean" Castiel said from his chair in the corner

"He's... What? The kids not that developed yet"

"The baby can hear Jacks voice and reacts, Jack can sense it's emotions" you explained.

"That's freakin creepy" Dean said, approaching.

"The baby's happy when you talk Dean, It can hear you" Jack whispered

Dean was stunned, he sat on the other side of you and reached out, rubbing the side of your swollen belly. You felt a strong kick in response, right against Dean's hand.

"Did you feel that??" you asked happily

"Yeah! I felt that. Holy shit" Dean looked up at you amazed.

You were immediately hit with a wave of guilt and wanted to cry, feeling uncensored thoughts coming to the surface of your mind, but you quickly put a stop to that with both Cas and Jack in the room. You couldn't risk them finding out what you were planning to do. Jack looked up at you curiously, just pregnancy hormones Jack, I'm fine, don't worry, you thought.

"You were rubbing against her foot Dean, you tickled her" Jack looked back at Dean and grinned innocently.

"It's a girl?" Dean asked Jack

"No," you interrupted, "I told Jack I don't want to know the gender for another few weeks, and until then to refer to the baby as a her"

Dean groaned, "Keep dreaming sweetheart" he winked, as he started rubbing again, getting another strong kick in return. He gazed lovingly at your bump, cooing to the baby within.

*****

The next day Cas and Jack had left again. Dean came into your room.

"There's a case the next town over, Sam and I are going to quickly go deal with it. Are you going to be okay here alone or should I call Cas and Jack back?"

"No that's okay," you assured him, "I need some relax time"

"Okay" Dean kissed your cheek, "Ring if you need anything" he kissed your stomach and left. Moments later you heard the bunker door close and your heart broke, you weren't going to get another chance like this. It was now or never.

You pulled out your backpack and stuffed a few clothes and pair of sneakers in it. You grabbed your phone, wallet, laptop and passport and put them in the bag. Looking around the room sadly, you walked over and pulled the pink baby's first teddy from your shelf, and packed that too. Dean had kept the blue one in his room, insisting he would be right. You left your goodbye note to the boys on the kitchen table, and a personal one to Dean on his bed. It was full of apologies, but you had to do what was right for you and the baby.

You quickly pulled on your shoes, pulled your hair into a pony tail and left the bunker, taking one of the spare junky cars the boys kept around for emergencies. As you drove you glanced at an exposed part of your arm, you had painted enochian symbols on your body to attempt to keep Cas and Jack at bay until you could do something more permanent, you pulled your sleeve down to cover the visible paint and continued driving. After an hour you reached the lake, you got out of the car quickly and smashed your phone, throwing it into the water, then doing the same with your laptop. You didn't need Sam going super-nerd and retrieving your browser history, finding out where you were going, you rubbed your belly, soothing the kicking baby as you watched your things sink into the water.

An hour later and you reached a bus stop, and abandoned the car, trying to buy as much time as you can before the boys realised where you went. You jumped on the next bus that took you to the airport. Checking in you handed security your fake I.D and passport, they looked you up and down and let you through. Sighing, you flopped down on a chair in the terminal and watched the plane you were about to get on be re-fuelled, and 30 anxiety filled minutes later you were boarding your flight to Canada.

*****

On arrival you caught a shuttle bus to the closest town centre, you hadn't been here for about 10 years but nothing had changed. You went into the bank and handed the banker your real I.D and withdrew a large chunk of your inheritance, enough to ensure you would live the next few years comfortably without leaving a paper trail that the boys could discover.

"Thankyou Miss Y/L/N" the man said professionally he handed back your I.D and passed you a large bag with the cash in it. "Would you like security to escort you to your car?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice as he noted your pregnant stomach next to the large bag of money you were attempting to carry, but not noticing the gun you had concealed in your jacket incase anyone tried anything.

"Uhm no thanks, I'm about to buy one" you muttered, thanking them again as you left before anyone asked more questions.

Luckily there were used cars people were selling on the side of the road not far from the bank. You walked up to a large, sturdy looking red FWD and looked inside, it looked good, very spacious, you could take it camping with the baby when she was old enough. You rang the number on the back and a kind looking balding man came and exchanged papers with you, you had bought the vehicle.

"This one will do you good Ms Greene" he said cheerfully, returning your fake I.D. "What are you planning on doing with it?"

"Oh I've just bought a property, need a good vehicle so I can keep everything in line" you smiled politely. After a short conversation the man left, you started up the car and went to the nearest shopping centre.

*****

Thank God you chose the car with the most room. After a couple of hours you left the centre with everything you needed to set up your new home, as well as some new clothes for yourself, food and some basic building supplies. By the time you had loaded everything in the FWD was packed to the roof, even the roof racks were in use. Driving to your new house you started to cry, feeling so guilty about leaving the boys, especially Jack, he was like your own child, despite being a full grown man he was full of innocence and a need to be loved like that of a four year old.

Your mood was lifted once you saw the house. It was perfect. A large block of land with several paddocks, lush green grass like you see in movies, lots of large maple trees provided the area with coverage. You spent the rest of the day slowly unpacking your car and setting up the house, which surprisingly didn't need much work. Sitting on the lounge resting your feet you looked around at the warding you had put up all over the walls. There were symbols everywhere, you could barely see the original walls colours, it looked like an insane person had gone completely nuts with red paint. First thing to do tomorrow would be to put up wallpaper.

But you had done the job right, no demon, angel or Nephilim should be able to find you.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean parked baby in the garage and turned around to see Sam asleep in the back seat.

"RISE AND SHINE PRINCESS!" he yelled, throwing a jacket at the sleeping brothers head.

Sam startled awake, looking around in a daze trying to remember where he was.

"Y/N we're back!" Dean called as they entered the kitchen, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and pondered the food that was left in the cupboard.

"Dean." his attention was pulled back by a serious voice, he looked over to see a solemn faced Sam holding a piece of paper, and he took it slowly.

Boys,

I have to leave,

This baby deserves a normal life, not to grow up and live life worrying about the supernatural.

I'm safe, I've got my own place far away, big enough for the both of us.

I'll send word that we're well once the baby comes.

I'm sorry and I love you all so much.

Look after Jack for me.

Y/N.

"Dean?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence. 

Dean took the letter and stormed outside, knocking everything in his path out of the way, Sam followed the path of destruction to find his brother, screaming to the sky for their angel friend.

Cas and Jack appeared with fear in their eyes, but ready for a fight. Dean handed the letter over to Cas, who scanned it quickly and looked at Jack, who was already distraught after reading Dean's thoughts. He had already lost his mother, you were the person who filled that gap, giving him the maternal love and advice that the boys couldn't.

"We'll find her Dean" Cas said with certainty, looking up to see Dean had already pulled out his keys and was heading to the Impala. Sam ran after him.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To bring her back"

"You don't even know where she is Dean"

"She took one of the cars, I'll start looking for it, hopefully if she's dumped it she's left some sort of clue of where she's headed. I'll find her"

"C'mon, Cas and Jack will find her by nightfall, just come inside"

"She's smart Sammy, she doesn't want to be found, she won't make it easy. It's my fault she took off, I have to get to her and make it right, she has to know how I really feel." Dean backed out of the garage and took off like a bolt of lightning. Cas and Jack said they'd be in contact and disappeared, leaving Sam alone.

He walked past your bedroom, which looked like a tornado had blown through it after your panicked packing, he walked in hopefully to see your desktop computer had been trashed, there was no salvaging any information from it. After a quick look for your laptop he gave up, turned off the light and shut the door. Dean was right, you were smart, and were not going to be an easy find.

He sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts he found the one he was looking for and dialled, a happy voice answered the call, in contrast to Sam's sad response,

"Charlie, we need your help, It's about Y/N".

*****

1 week later, desperation had set in, the only trace they had of you were the dreams Jack would have when he was able to sleep. He could see a house surrounded by trees, and you inside, but no matter how hard he tried to see more he would be shocked awake.

Charlie had come to the bunker and started researching with Sam. You and Charlie were very close friends when you first come to stay with the boys, and Sam hoped a brainstorm might bring up some more ideas of where to search. They had both split into different cars and were looking around. Sam had gone to an old farmhouse in Texas, Charlie had geeked out and accessed some internet history through your laptops previous I.P address. There were around 50 locations you had searched for ranging from across America to Australia. They would check all of them.

Dean hadn't come back to the bunker since you left.

He had checked into a motel near your childhood town, and would stake out certain places he remembered you talking about during long car trips.

After another failed day he went back to the motel frustrated.

He walked into the bathroom and washed his face.

Looking into the mirror he was overcome with sadness and frustration, he punched the mirror, smashing it, and went on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. After a few minutes he sat on the bed in the middle of the room, tears sliding down his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed, you were reaching your 32nd week of pregnancy and felt like the size of a house, you were finding it difficult to move around but were leaving your safe haven to have an ultrasound. You were ready to find out the gender of your baby.

Whether it was because you had rare interactions with people lately, or maybe because of the increase of the supernatural occurrences in the surrounding areas, you were paranoid, constantly on edge waiting for someone to jump out at you... Or something to happen. You were in protective mode over your bump and only left home when necessary. You locked up the cottage, which had practically turned into a fortress with all the security upgrades you had done. After triple checking the locks you were satisfied and set off on the hours trip to the doctor. 

Not a day had gone by that you didn't think of Dean, some days you wished you had never left and could be curled up in your bed in the security of the bunker with him by your side. But that was just fantasy. If you were back there you would face the constant fear one of you wouldn't come back from a hunt, waiting for the next misfortune to hit. You were still head over heels in love with Dean, and he saw you as nothing more than a friend he could sleep with, one that he knocked up and was stuck with. You shook your head, you need to move on and stop thinking about him, about all of them. Surely it's possible.

You sat in the doctors office, waiting with several other pregnant women. You were excited to see your baby but extremely nervous. You're eyes darted constantly from the entrance, to the windows, to the other women, to the receptionist and back. You could feel your heart pounding frantically and almost fell off your chair when a doctor came out to the waiting room and called your name. 

"You okay hun?" The doctor asked, noticing your shaking hands as she sat you down and lifted your shirt, exposing your belly.

"A little nervous to be honest" you squeaked,

"Oh don't worry" she cooed, putting gel on your bump "all first time mothers get nervous, now lets get a look at this little munchkin" 

A few minutes passed and your baby came up onto the screen, the doctor made a satisfied nod and started to take measurements. You were in awe, in just weeks the baby you were seeing on the screen would be in your arms.

"You want to know the gender?" she finally asked after checking all the vitals

You nodded eagerly.

"Well that's a leg there," she pointed to the screen, "and another leg there" she pointed again, "and if you look in the middle there you'll see it's a-"

"A boy" you interrupted, "I'm having a boy?" you questioned, not believing your eyes.

"Yes Y/N it's a boy" she grinned back at you. "a healthy boy at that, he looks perfect." she confirmed, and printed you out some pictures. You took them from her and smiled, a weight had been taken off your shoulders knowing your baby boy looked healthy.

You looked back up at the doctor and smiled, then almost had heart failure as you saw her eyes were jet black, though as soon as you noticed them they were back to her usual blue.

"Something wrong Y/N?" she asked as you frantically shook your head, your holy water was in a flask in your bag across the room. You thanked her and calmly walked to your bag, once you grabbed it you practically fled out to your car. You wouldn't be able to fight a demon now, you could barely run.

You jumped in the car and fired it up, gunning it out of the parking lot and flooring it once you got out of the town centre and didn't take your foot off the accelerator until you reached home... In record time. Running as fast as you could manage you reached the front door and held back a shriek. The door you had checked was locked three times was unlocked. 

More Demons? You though frantically. No they wouldn't need to unlock a door. And with the warding you had put up there was no way a demon could get inside. Your anxiety was in over drive and you felt a panic attack coming on. "No. Calm down" you said out loud to yourself. You couldn't get scared, this was your house, and someone had gotten in. You were going to throw them back out. You were suddenly over come with anger. Walking back to the car you pulled out a shotgun and a machete. One in each hand you slowly went inside, checking every inch of the house as you went. You approached the kitchen and went in shotgun first.

"Hey Bitch!" a voice called gleefully from the corner

You screamed, turning around and firing the shot gun in the direction the voice had come from.

The figure jumped out of the way just in time and the bullets hit the wall. As the dust settled you could see the grinning face.

"CHARLIE!!" you exclaimed as she pushed the barrel of your weapon away wearily and then gave you one of her trademark smiles

"We've been looking for you everywhere Y/N" as she hugged you tight, then stepping back and admiring your bump, "whoa" she whistled. You dropped your weapons and threw yourself back into Charlie's arms.

"Charlie oh my god thank fuck you're here. My baby doctor is a demon and she was doing and ultrasound and when she finished I saw her eyes were black and she knows who I am and who the boys are and I need help I cant fight them if they come for me like this!" you were talking so fast Charlie could barely understand you, she hushed you and stroked your hair trying to calm you down as you were talking.

"Girl you need to calm down, your heart rate is through the roof, it's not good for bubs, we'll protect you" she comforted you.

"We?" you questioned and she looked at you guiltily.

"When I figured out this was your place I sent word to the boys, they're coming, but there's something protecting the place, they cant just zap in here, they got as close as they can and are walking the rest of the way, you have no idea how worried we've been, Dean hasn't been in a good way, he cried when I told him I found the place".

There was a knock at the door, you jumped out of fear and looked at it wearily.

Charlie motioned for you to stand up and you followed her to the door. She opened it and there stood your angel, your nephilim, and a distraught looking Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean stepped over the threshold, as Jack followed, the symbols you had painted under the wallpaper glowed a golden yellow, shining through and illuminating the room, the walls shook violently and you stood back worried. Suddenly it was as if lightning had hit the house, the sound was almost deafening, you dropped to the floor covering your ears. Seconds later you opened your eyes to see each of the walls you had painted warding on had a big crack through them, disrupting the symbols.

Jack's happiness in seeing you faltered as he looked around the living room. 

"These" he motioned over to the wall with the most damage "You... Tried to keep me away..." he almost whispered, you could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Jack, I-" you stopped talking as Jack walked out of the room.

"Cas, I just wanted-"

"I know Y/N, but he doesn't understand, because of his power he has rarely had to fear anything. Give him time." Cas said sympathetically, following Jack's direction.

You were left in your broken living room with Dean.

Every second that passed felt like an hour, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. You were so guilty you couldn't look at him, you shuffled your feet and stared at the ground. Dean gently grabbed your chin and made you look up at him, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He pulled you into an embrace, one hand rubbing the small of your back and the other gently placed on your belly. After a moment he pulled back, kissing your forehead.

"Dean, I'm so sorry, I haven't been careful enough, I've just made everything worse. My doctor is a demon. I didn't realise until today. What if she's not alone, what if they come for the baby?" you started sobbing. Dean hushed you quietly.

"Whatever happens... from here on out, It's the baby, you and me darlin', nothing is going to take the two of you from me. I love you Y/N".

You looked up at him, tears welling in your eyes. He tilted his head, gently pressing his lips to yours, your stress flew out the window as his kiss got more passionate. His hands running up and down your back as he bit down gently on your lip, knowing you loved it. You let out a moan as you felt yourself getting wet and lowered your hand to palm his growing member through his jeans.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room, you broke apart for a moment, looking over to see Charlie, sitting on the arm of your couch. 

"I'll just go make up the spare bed shall I?" she grinned cheekily darting out of the room.

Dean looked at you and rolled his eyes, you laughed and kissed him again.

*****

You were making dinner in the kitchen. You hadn't prepared for company so Meatloaf and Vegies it was. Sam had been checking out some locations while looking for you and came across a small ghoul case when Charlie had called with the news. Castiel had zapped over to get him once he finished and brought him back to the cottage. He was thrilled to see you and your bump. Dean hadn't left your side for hours and you felt much safer than you had for the last few weeks. You had missed everyone.

"So. Demon baby doctor" Dean started as everyone sat at the table to eat. 

Jack was sulking and had taken a plate of food to eat into the living room, which was covered in spare blankets, sleeping bags and pillows. "I didn't buy the place thinking about guests staying over" you had defended yourself against Charlie's teasing.

"Yeah she's in town, I've been to her since I came here. But today was the first time I had ever noticed any signs of possession". You said, slowly chewing your food.

"So do we go down there guns blazing or pack up and leave as soon as possible?" Charlie asked, scarfing down her food ready for action.

"It's up to Y/N" Dean said after a moment. You stared down at your food and then back up at the boys and Charlie.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, have the apple pie life and such. Hunting is in your blood" you nodded towards Dean. "And it will be in this baby's blood whether I like it or not. So I'm going to be there to make damn sure nothing takes my two boy's away from me".

Charlie grinned. "My two boys?" 

Dean dropped his fork which clattered against his plate.

"We're having a boy?" he asked, you could see small tears forming in his eyes.

"Yup, you've got a son" you grinned pointing to your belly.

Jack stuck his head in the room, "Congratulations, I could have told you months ago." he grumbled, then disappeared back into the living room.

You looked sadly at Castiel who waved your look away "Do not worry about him" he said.

Dean quickly walked out of the room and you were left confused, seconds later he returned with his duffel bag. Reaching around he pulled out the blue baby's first teddy he had bought all those weeks ago, grinning triumphantly.

"Never went anywhere without it" he said, then was startled as you burst into tears.

"Y/N?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine, that's just so sweet".

"Hormones." Cas stated, observing you in interest.

"Hey!" you protested, throwing the kitchen towel you were holding at him. He ducked in time though, then looked almost frightened for the next few minutes, until he was assured you weren't going to throw anything else.

*****

Later that night everyone else was settled into the makeshift camp you had set up downstairs. You were staying for a few days, you just wanted to settle up a few things first, close your accounts, pack everything up and prepare the house for tenants. Not wanting to sell the house, you were going to rent it out through a real estate, bringing in a steady stream of money so you could rely on that for a while, and make up some of the savings you had dipped into. 

After brushing your teeth and putting your hair up into a messy bun, you waddled into your room wearing an over-sized shirt and loose track suit pants. Dean was sitting on the edge of your bed smirking.

"What?" you asked almost irritated

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" 

"Oh, haha Winchester." you grumbled, trying to walk as normal as possible to bed.

"No, Seriously Y/N" he said sincerely, grabbing your hands and pulling you to stand in front of him. His nose was level with your bump. He lifted your shirt and placed a kiss on your belly, then started tracing patterns across your skin.

You closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation and feeling at ease with Dean back at your side.

After a while of this you bent down and kissed him, enjoying the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips against yours. You tried to deepen the kiss and felt him smile.

"Ah, bed time, you're tired enough" he said, noting the dark circles under your eyes.

You groaned, and got into your bed, Dean sliding in next to you.

"Not like I get much sleep anyway" you motioned at your large bump while setting up a pillow fortress around you, "Can't ever get comfortable".

You turned the lamp off and were laying in the darkness. Dean grabbed your hand and cuddled up against you as best he could with all the pillows around. You laid there in content silence, wondering if he was still awake.

"Dean?"

"Yeah hun?"

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Pregnancy loss. If this is a personal trigger please skip this chapter. Does not go into heavy description. Story does get happier.

3am and you were wide awake with no chance of getting back to sleep, after a while you gave up and sighed, climbing out of bed as quietly as possible not wanting to disturb Dean, and headed downstairs to make some tea. 

Waiting for the kettle to boil you stared down at your bump, smiling softly.

"What are we going to call you hmm" you cooed quietly.

"Have you thought of any names?" Charlie came into the kitchen, joining you near the bench.

"Nope, I had girls names all planned out, have a bit more trouble with boys names" you sighed.

"Hey Charlie is a good boys name too... Charles Winchester?" She grinned back at you.

"Not loving it hun". 

You both went quiet for a moment.

"How about Thomas? After your brother?" she murmured, smiling sadly.

A short wave of pain shocked through you upon hearing your brothers name said aloud for the first time in years. You had opened up to Charlie after the first few months with the Winchesters, she knew more about your personal life than the boys did, and understood the grief you felt after your little brothers tragic death. You thought for a moment, and the pain was replaced with warmth and calmness.

"I love it" you said, your eyes tearing up.

Charlie pulled you into a hug... Well the best she could give seeing that your bump was hogging most of the hug.

After a minute you pulled away, clearing your throat and drying your eyes.

"Is that Jack outside?" you questioned, seeing a figure sitting out on the front porch.

"Yeah, I think he was planning on sleeping out there, he's still sulking".

You sighed, and started making an extra tea.

"You've been a mother to him since he came to the bunker", Charlie said softly, "He idolises you and Dean, and when you left, it was like he lost his mother all over again. He just wants to know you're not going anywhere. So if you're definately staying, tell him... If not, let him know..." She patted your arm and took a can of Jack from the fridge. 

"Nightcap" she winked at you, and went back to the makeshift camp in the lounge room.

You grabbed the mugs of tea, mustered up your courage, and headed outside to Jack.

Opening the door you headed over to the porch stairs and saw the young Nephilim dozing on the bottom step with his head resting against the rails. His youthful face was hardened with expressions of concern. You placed the mugs gently beside him and straightened, looking down at the boy with maternal love and care, you felt a bond as if he was your own child as you gently brushed stray hairs off his face. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at you sleepily, then his eyes turned wide with horror as he reached out to grab you.

BANG

He didn't make it.

You were almost deafened by the sound of a loud shotgun going off right next to you.

You fell to the floor in shock and watched Jack as if he was moving in slow motion, throw himself at your doctor and smite the demon within with his bare hands. Her body falling to the floor.

Dozens more demons emerged from the darkness and rushed Jack. You felt physically sick watching, failing to get up and help, but suddenly he was no longer alone as Sam burst out the front door, followed by Charlie and Cas who rushed to help. You relaxed a little and saw Dean running out the door towards you, then suddenly felt excruciating pain shoot up your left side, grabbing your stomach you looked down as you felt slickness, only to see blood. Lots of blood. The shotgun hadn't missed its target. You.

You were pulled out of shock, as you heard the fighting cease and felt pain like you had never felt before taking over your entire body. Dean let out a horrified yell as he dropped to you, assessing the damage, he tried to apply pressure to the bullet wounds that had torn into the side of your stomach but then let go as you screamed in agony. 

"CAS" He yelled to the angel, who had been outnumbered and taken out in the fight, unconscious on the ground. 

Dean stood up and grabbed Jack, pulling the young boy back towards you.

"FIX HER" Dean demanded. Jack knelt down, shaking as he noticed the amount of blood pouring out of you.

"Please Jack" you whimpered, your body writhing through spasms of pain.

"I-I'm trying, I don't know how!" he exclaimed, panicked. Dean shoved him,

"CONCENTRATE AND FIX HER! SHE'S GOING TO DIE, THE BABY TOO" he yelled in frustration as Jack started tearing up, trying desperately to heal you.

Charlie came running over with a knife and towel, "Sorry Y/N, I have to do this" she cried. 

You panicked, knowing what she was about to do, but calmed, realising it gave your child a better chance.

"Charlie, Jack, please," You whimpered again, "Save the baby".

"ZAP US TO A HOSPITAL OR ZAP CAS AWAKE SO HE CAN HELP US" Dean was in Jacks face, about to get violent with anger. Jack crying under pressure was unable to do even the most basic things he had practiced with his powers.

Charlie braced you, then dug into one of your wounds with the knife, searching for the bullet. The pain was searing... Unbearable... She pulled out one bullet and Sam grabbed the towel, applying heavy pressure to the now gaping wound as Charlie moved on to get out the rest.

Your sight went fuzzy and the sounds around you began to echo, everything goes black as you pass out, hearing Deans voice calling your name.

*****

You wake up in a panic, looking around the room you quickly realise you're in a hospital. You relax a second, looking down at your stomach...

Your baby bump is gone, with heavy bandaging in it's place. Ignoring the throbbing pain you pull yourself out of bed, ripping monitors and your I.V line out, heading for the door.

Dean suddenly appears in front of you, holding you back gently. His eyes were swollen and red like he hadn't slept for days, the usual slight stubble on his face had turned into a light beard. He looked a broken man.

"Dean where is our baby?" you croaked, silently knowing, but praying you were wrong.

Dean stayed silent and tried to pull you into a hug.

"DEAN WHERE IS MY SON?" You screamed, shoving him away.

"Y/N..." he whispered

"NO" you shouted, pushing everything over within sight, screaming your grief to the heavens. Charlie rushed into the room and grabbed you, restraining you in her arms as you collapse, weakened and exhausted, sobbing in her embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed, you were back in the bunker and hadn't left your room more than a handful of times. Dean came in to check on you every few hours and leave food, but it stayed on your table until he took it away each time. Charlie had left, seeing you needed your space. Castiel and Jack however hadn't picked up on that hint, and had been staying in the bunker since you left the hospital. Dean had brought you several blankets and you had buried yourself under all of them, after crying non-stop for days you were finally out of tears and were left staring blankly at the underside of a blanket you were snuggled into. Broken.

A further week passed when you were awoken by yelling. You startled, lying in a daze for a moment before coming to your senses. It was definately Dean you could hear, and you couldn't hear anyone shouting back. After two minutes of this your concern grew. Dropping your feet slowly to the ground then creeping to your door, slowly opening it you heard the commotion coming from Dean's room. 

Walking down the corridor you stopped at his door, hesitating for a moment, then walking in. He was asleep, but violently tossing and turning, yelling out jumbled words, your ears perked when he cried out your name in desperation. You approached his bed warily, he was only in a pair of boxers, his muscles tightening with every rapid movement he made.

"Dean" you said calmly, trying to rouse him from the nightmare to no avail.

"Dean" you spoke louder this time.

"Dean!" you touched his arm lightly, only to be grabbed harshly and pulled towards the man you still loved under all the overwhelming grief the both of you were suffering.

As soon as he saw who you were he dropped your arm guiltily.

"Y/N, I'm sorry I didnt mean-"

"It's okay" you hushed him, patting his arm, "I was just trying to wake you, you were yelling out in your sleep. Night" you got up, only to be grabbed once more.

"Stay." He looked deep into your eyes, "Please".

You silently nodded and he guided you into his bed, placing your back against his bare chest and cuddling into you, covering you both with a heavy blanket.

You cried together that night, somewhat working through the trauma that had been dumped upon you.

Another night you woke, tears streaming down your face, when you heard your bedroom door open and close. Dean climbed into your bed, pulling you to his chest as he sat with his back against the head board, stroking your head as you sobbed into his arms before calming and falling asleep.

Jack came into your room one morning, placing a bowl full of your favourite cereal and a hot chocolate on your bedside table. You looked up at him warily, not knowing that upon seeing your eyes the boy was truly frightened. They were bloodshot after the weeks of crying and nightmares. The fact you hadnt eaten properly or been outside for a month also didnt help the bags under your eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Y/N" he burst into tears as he dropped to the floor in front of you.

"Oh. Jack... No" you murmured, guiding him to sit next to you on the bed. "It wasnt your fault."

You were slightly taken aback when the young man laid his head in your lap, but you soon found comfort in it, and started stroking his hair trying to soothe him.

A while later Dean walked into your room to find you sitting up eating cereal, with a sleeping Nephilim on your lap. He shot you a questioning look and you just shrugged, and gestured for him to join you. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and leaned over, kissing your forehead gently.

An image jumped to the front of your mind, raising Jack as your child with Dean by your side, and you were filled with a small feeling of happiness. But as soon as that feeling had come, it was gone, replaced with anger. You should have your son too, half you and half Dean, a baby that would grow up a spitting image of his Dad, and have you both to teach him life's lessons. And now where was this baby? 'Heaven' reliving happy memories that never extended past his time in the womb? Never knowing what his parents faces looked like?

You slammed the cereal bowl down on the bedside table, startling both Dean and Jack. Standing quickly you stormed out the door and down to the storage room that Sam had been stockpiling with ingredients. Dean followed, watching you with a face full of concern, and then darkening when he noticed the certain ingredients you were putting into a box. 

"What do you think you are doing?" he said quietly.

"Making a deal" You replied matter-of-factly, "Bringing our son back, they can have me instead", you ducked under his arm to go and grab one of the pressed flowers you kept from his small funeral.

You made it half way down the hallway when you heard Dean roar out "YOU'RE WHAT?!" footsteps came thundering towards you and you where violently turned around to face him.

"I AM MAKING. A FUCKING. DEAL!" you yelled back.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HUH?" he grabbed your arms, slightly shaking you, "IF CAS AND JACK CAN'T DO IT HOW WOULD A STINKIN CROSSROADS DEMON BE ABLE TO?" you pushed him away from you, but he grabbed you again. "YOU WOULD WANT SOME BASTARD DEMON INVOLVED WITH BRINGING HIM BACK? THE SAME SCUM THAT TOOK HIM AWAY, THAT HURT YOU" 

"As long as it brings him back safe and lets him live a life with you, then yes!" you shoved him away harder this time, but he still came up close, you were almost nose to nose.

"YOU WOULD REALLY LEAVE US, AFTER ALL OF THIS, AND THINK I COULD GO ON WITHOUT YOU"

Sam, Cas and Jack had gathered and become an audience to your heated argument in the hall. Upon seeing how close Dean was getting to you, Sam jumped in to break it up, he tried to pull Dean back only to be shoved back by his brother himself.

"LEAVE US!" Dean snarled at him. Sam looked at you worried, and you nodded your head confidently. Sam slowly turned and left the room taking Jack and Cas with him.

Dean wrestled the box from your hands and threw it against the wall in anger, he then grabbed you and dragged you into his room, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed you by the shoulders and pinned you to the wall. His eyes dark and angry.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're gonna leave us? Leave me?" Dean asked, looking deep into your eyes.

"You think I want to? I love you! I love them!" you sobbed, "But I've lived, our son hasn't. I want to give him that. A boy needs his father and he will thrive with you and the others, I will give my life so he can have his, with you".

Dean groaned angrily, "You of all people should know what not having a mother, and having a hunter for a father growing up does to a boy. Remember how we were when we first met you?? How I was?"

"It will be different for him, I know you won't treat him how your father treated you" you reasoned.

"My father treated us how he did, raised us how he did, because he was grieving for my mum" Dean growled, "which is exactly what I will do if you do this", he released his hold on your shoulders gently.

"...How dare you threaten that... I give my soul for our child, so he can grow with you, learn from you, and you're just going to dump him on other people and hunt his whole childhood" you pushed Deans chest angrily.

"Yes, which is why I'm not letting you do this, there will be another way" you ignored Deans words and continued shoving him in anger, wanting him to back off, which he didn't have any plans of doing. 

"Back. Off." you growled.

"Make me" he shot back.

"Really Dean? You're going t-" you were cut off when he grabbed your hips and shoved you back against the wall, pinning you once again.

"WELL-" he cut you off once more, pressing his lips against yours, he wasn't gentle though, like he had been the past few weeks looking after you. This time he was full of passion, mostly anger, but you liked it... Needed it.

Your hands worked fast, pulling his shirt over his head and undoing his belt. You broke the heated kiss to look back at him, to see his eyes had turned from anger and sorrow to lust as he fumbled with your tight shirt. Getting frustrated he literally ripped it in two and tore the tight fabric from your body exposing your breasts. He picked you up roughly and gripped you tight, knocking over the bedside table and smashing a lamp in the process. You could feel his cock hardened under his denim jeans, pressing against your wanting core. His mouth worked down your neck, leaving hickeys as he went. He then latched onto your left breast hard, biting then suckling to soothe the pain as he lightly pinched and twirled your right nipple. You threw your head back and whimpered his name.

Deans bedroom door burst open and a worried Sam came running in,

"I heard things breaking and-" he stopped, staring at the scene he had walked in on.

"OUT!" Dean roared, letting go of your breast, he threw you down on the bed and slammed the door shut again.

He turned back to you, and you almost died in anticipation seeing his built body covered only by a pair of now loose jeans. Your head had thrown out any thoughts that weren't about fucking Dean Winchester as he pushed you to lie down on the bed. You didn't fight it.

"I can't wait any longer" he growled, pulling your shorts and panties off. He crawled over you, kissing you deeply as he pulled his pulsating cock out of his jeans and guided it to your opening. You gasped at the feeling of his tip brushing past your walls and he shoved himself into you as you screamed out in pleasure.

"Shhhh" he whispered in your ear, nipping it lightly, "We don't want anyone else coming in and disturbing us", you nodded as he started lazily thrusting into you. Your senses were already in overload, his head was buried into your shoulder sucking on your neck as his body was so tightly pressed against yours that you could almost feel each one of his defined abs pressed against your bare stomach as he rubbed against you, thrusting faster now.

"Dean" you whimpered shakily... He continued, "Dean!" you said firmer as he looked up questioningly. 

"I'm going to cum".

"Not yet" he growled again as he grabbed you tightly and turned, you on top now. He held your hips in place and started slamming up into you, his thumb finding your clit rubbing frantic circles.

"Fuuuck Dean" you screamed, exploding on him. You didn't know you could squirt, you also didn't know it was one of Deans kinks until he came hard into you while watching in awe.

You sat on him in euphoria, his member still in you, until he pulled you down into an embrace.

You both lay like this for a while until finally you spoke.

"Don't think you changed my mind with a fuck Winchester"

He let out a low chuckle, pulling out of you, rolling over and standing up.

"I know I couldn't" he said sorrowfully, buttoning his pants. He came over with one of his shirts, motioning for you to come forward, then pulling the shirt on over your head. He leant down picking up your discarded clothes, then turned back to you, taking your ankles and gently guiding them into your pants. 

You sat back, enjoying your victory, until Deans grip got harder and you heard a click. You looked down to see Deans face, once again hardened and sad, then you saw your ankles, handcuffed together. 

"What the fuck?" you questioned.

"Y/N you've left me no choice" he said gruffly as he stood and reached for your hands, he had another pair of cuffs.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" you swung at him in rage, only to have him duck your swing. He missed the second one though and you clocked him square in the jaw. You attempted to stand only to topple to the floor, the cuffs were tight. Dean rolled you over and sat on you, wrestling your hands together into the second pair.

"I'm not losing you again Y/N, you're not thinking straight. I can't have you do anything until we figure out how to get through this".

"BY LOCKING ME UP? THATS HOW WE'RE GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS? YOU ARE INSANE WINCHESTER. ABSOLUTELY FUCKED. YOU WAIT TIL I GET OUT OF THESE"

"Are you going to stop struggling so I can pull your pants up before taking you downstairs?" you calmed down and nodded. He stood up and reached down, as you reared your legs up and kneed him in the face. Blood started pouring from his nose.

"That's my girl" he muttered, fixing your clothes quickly and picking you up over his shoulder, taking you out of the room. 

You started screaming profanities at him, punching his back with cuffed fists while Sam and the others ran to see what was happening.

"We're going Plan B Sammy" Dean announced as he strode past.

Sam looked at Castiel who looked doubtfully at Jack, who ran to get pillows and blankets.

Hours later the door to the dungeon opened and Sam walked in carrying food, water and more blankets, finding you still cuffed, sitting on the floor. Hatred in your eyes. 

"Y/N I'm sorr-"

"Let me out Sam" you said blunty.

"Dean has a plan okay, we are all working on it, we will let you out as soon as we kno-"

"I don't want any part of any plans. I am done. You do this to me and I'm going as soon as i get out"

Sam looked at you sadly then turned around and left, locking the door behind him.

A tearful Dean looked up at Sam as he entered the room.

"Make the call Dean"

He reached for his phone and dialled.

"Hello Boys"


	12. Chapter 12

Days had passed with Sam & Jack bringing you food and trying to get you to talk. You sat silently at these times, not letting them come near you. You had escaped the cuffs the first day, the steel door out however was deadbolted. So, you were passing the time imagining all the different ways you could kill Dean when you eventually got out. You heard someone moving around outside the door, then it clicked open and Dean walked in.

You chuckled to yourself at his audacity, walking in here not expecting you to beat his ass. You held up your wrists and ankles before sitting up slightly.

"You really thought cuffs would hold me?" you said snidely.

"No, not at all" he replied, "... The extra door security" he pointed out. It was silent for a moment, then he sat down opposite you and leaned forward. You eyed his position and then the door. He sighed loudly, noticing.

"We have a plan, looks like it might work"

"A plan for what Dean? To keep me from selling my soul to get our baby back?"

"To keep you from selling your soul AND get our baby back" he said gruffly.

You snorted, "oh what, you sell your soul? We spoke about this"

"Jack-" Dean started

"Fuck no" you cut him off aggressively. "I'm not trading a child for a child, he doesn't look like it but he is as innocent as-".

Dean covered your mouth with his hand and looked deep into your eyes "will ya shut up for one god damned second so I can talk?" 

You stopped, nodding for him to continue.

"Jack came up with an idea a while back, an idea to open a portal", you eyed him suspiciously though stayed silent, "but instead of opening a portal to another world, he wants to open one that takes us back in time... Same world, just several weeks ago".

You stared at Dean in shock, unable to speak for a bit.

"Can... Can he do it?" you squeaked.

"Not alone... We had to ask for some help"

"Who?" you asked suspiciously

"...Crowley"

"oh and that bag of dicks is just helping us for the fun of it?"

"He's changed since he came back Y/N. He got another chance, and seems to be making the most of it, in a good way". You looked at him doubtfully, "He's not alone..." your ears perked up, "The mother of the bag of dicks is also here to help".

You burst out of the room and went running up the stairs. You and Rowena had history, good history. The boys had caught her and kept her locked in the bunker, they didn't trust her intentions so you were left to watch her many times, and much to their dismay, one of the times they returned from a trip they found you and the red head, drunk off your faces, dancing to folk songs and exchanging drunken kisses "for funsies" as Dean called it, never really getting over the image (he had snapped a photo before Sam broke it up). You knew you could trust Rowena, and she had the confidence in her power that Jack lacked. 

You found everyone in the library, sitting over tables examining various books. You saw the glittery green dress before you saw the woman wearing it. Then her curly red locks, but it was the motherly look on her face that broke you, she held out her arms as you embraced her tightly.

"Is it true?? Can it be done?" 

"Love, with your angel boy over there and my power," she cooed, "Yes I believe we can save your wee babe".

You looked over to Jack tearfully, the boy looked more confident than you had ever seen him, and as proud as the day you had taught him to microwave his own food. You half laughed - half cried as you walked over and hugged him tighter than you ever had before. "I owe you big Jack".

"Me too kid" Dean came up behind him, patting him on the shoulder.

"There will be consequences if we do this" Castiel interrupted.

"I'll do anything" you replied, "what is it?"

"From the research that we've done... This portal Jack can open can only send back humans. Beings of overwhelming power will short it out. And changing anything relating to our past selves timestreams, will mean our current selves cease to exist..."

"...And everyone is willing to do this?" you questioned. Nods all round.

"A better life" Dean murmured in your ear

"As much as I'm not into touchy-feely stuff with you lot" Crowley cut in, "You deserve some happiness. For once... Instead of all this death"

"Sweet of you" Sam raised his eyebrows at the king of hell, who shrugged in return.

"Lets go ice us some demon douchebags" Dean proclaimed, grabbing you and his duffel bag, heading towards the weapons store room to pack.

"I have a list of things ill need you to get son, the Nephilim can create the portal but we need a spell to hold it long enough to get them through" Rowena passed some paper to Crowley, who nodded and left.

You and Dean were standing in front of various weapon cases, his hand brushed yours gently and then held it.

"What are we going to use to kill the fuckers who took our child?" he asked, still staring ahead.

You thought for a second, then looked up at him.

"Devils trap bullets to wound..." you pulled out your gun and loaded it, "Machete to cause some pain" you put the weapons into a backpack, "Angel blade to the heart, they made it personal."

Dean looked back at you.

"God you're perfect".

*****

Days later and the work had been done. 

You, Dean & Sam were standing, packed and ready in front of Jack and Rowena, with Crowley and Cas off to the side. You tucked a piece of paper carefully in your pocket.

"Ready?" Rowena asked.

You stepped forward, pulling Jack into a hug then kissing his cheek. "I cannot thank you enough" you started before he cut you off.

"Don't get upset now Y/N, keep focused, change our past for the better" Jack smiled at you as you stepped back into line with the boys and nodded at Rowena, who started chanting words you couldn't decipher. A blue light sparked in front of you and extended larger until it reached the size of a standard door frame. 

"GO NOW!" the witch cried, as the three of you stepped into the bright light.

You were knocked off your feet and thrown around like you were on a violent rollercoaster, it almost got too much for you to handle when suddenly you felt impact and opened your eyes. You were lying on your back in the woodland surrounding your old house, looking up at the starry sky.

"Y/N!" Dean hovered over you whispering frantically.

"I'm good" you assured.

"We haven't got much time!" he helped you to your feet.

Sam analysed his surroundings then pulled out his phone, "3:10 am"

"Shit!" you grabbed Dean's arm. "We have like 10 minutes!"

"Sammy and I will scout the area near your front porch. You go warn past me, but don't let anyone else see you" Dean ordered quickly.

"What? Why me? Past you will notice immediately that I'm not past me. Would you have believed in time travel back then? No! I should warn past me! Shouldn't I?? Fuck none of our past selves will believe this shit quick enough to prepare for an attack"

"Y/N, trust me" Dean pleaded, "Go warn me, use the code word, tell him the truth. Get it done." he pulled you into a hug, then pushed you gently towards the house. He and Sam started jogging around the tree line towards the front yard.

You crept towards the back of the house and gently started climbing up to your bedroom window, not wanting past Dean to wake to the sounds of someone scaling the building. Once you got into a good position you peaked inside, seeing Dean sleeping soundly, past you must already be downstairs. You pulled out your keys and unlocked the window, pulling yourself into the room. You stood in the darkness by your light switch.

"Dean" You spoke softly... Nothing.

"Dean" louder this time. You heard a snort and saw his silhouette sit up in bed, looking in your direction.

"Yeah babe?" he questioned worriedly.

You flicked the bedroom light on and his eyes immediately widened in shock when he saw current you instead of past, heavily pregnant you.

"Poughkeepsie"


	13. Chapter 13

Dean's P.O.V*

I blinked a couple of times and saw Y/N, but it wasn't her. This thing looked like Y/N, but was different, the joyful spark in her eyes was gone, replaced with a darkness I haven't seen in anyone before. Her face was thinner and pale, that's when I noticed her bump was gone. I reached for my gun when she repeated our code word. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"There's not much time Dean" Y/N exclaimed, "Demons have planned an ambush, they're outside, its about to happen. There's not much time."

I still couldn't take in what was happening. She came up to me and grabbed my face.

"Dean... DEAN! Listen. I'm Y/N from the future. Jack got us back here to stop what happens. One night months ago, demons attacked us and our baby didn't survive. That night is tonight... So get your ass downstairs and STOP IT FROM HAPPENING" she shoved a piece of paper at my chest and pushed me out of the bed. "Keep that for later" as she ran out of the room, I thundered down the stairs behind her, looking for my Y/N.

Your past P.O.V*

Sighing looking down at your bump, you picked up the cups of tea and headed towards the door to talk to Jack, wanting this awkwardness over. Suddenly you heard the sound of someone running downstairs.

"DON'T!" Dean roared at you, as you turned in shock he grabbed you in a bear hug. 

"Safest place in the house?" he asked urgently.

"The basement, set up as a panic room?" you replied questioningly, worried at his behaviour.

"CHARLIE TAKE Y/N TO THE BASEMENT. NOW. KEEP HER SAFE!"

Charlie ran into the room and took your arm without question. She started to guide you away when you both stopped in horror. Coming down the stairs holding a shotgun in one hand, and a machete in the other was... You. Except, it wasn't you, couldn't be you.

"Don't worry, she is safe, ill tell you when this is over" Dean interjected, noticing the stares being exchanged between the three of you. "GO" Dean yelled once more, heading outside.

This other you paused and looked over your body, eyes hovering over your swollen stomach, when she suddenly snapped out of it, and kicked your front door open dramatically, charging out to the front yard. You peered out questioningly after her, then you heard gun shots and saw silhouettes fighting out in the dark. Upon hearing the gun shots you retreated and ran to the basement, Charlie close behind.

You stopped her from coming past the heavy door.

"Please go help the others" you pleaded.

"No Y/N, I have to stay here incase they get through"

"I can handle it Charlie, but don't let that happen" you pushed her gently away before shutting and bolting the basement door. You grabbed some weapons you had stocked and sat opposite the entry, ready to attack anything that came through. You couldn't shake the image of seeing yourself. She couldn't have been a shifter, she looked much older, harder even. Like she had had an even more unfortunate life than you had. But how did she look so similar?

Dean's P.O.V*

I went outside to see a hoard of demons coming out from the treelines. Sam and Cas joined Jack and I on the porch. We stood for a second, then jumped into action, grabbing whatever weapons we had. I looked at Cas in concern about our limited supply, only to see another Sam and myself jump over the railing and onto the porch next to us. They had large weapon bags and started handing out the goods. 

Sam was in shock, and aimed a gun at our past selves. 

"No Sammy, time travel. It's us. Will explain later. Demons first"

We grabbed what we could, then spread out, ready to take on the oncoming demons. Charlie came to join us despite my protests. Past Y/N was metres ahead of us, she had a catlike stance and bloodlust in her eyes. I glanced at my past self in concern, who also had a look in his eye that could kill.

"We've waited for this for too long" he replied lowly, staring ahead.

"She will be fine"

Suddenly past Y/N charged towards the demons, who also took up fight stances.

Your Current P.O.V*

Pregnant you is safe. She needs to stay safe. That's all you were repeating in your head over and over as you shot and sliced through every demon that remotely came your way. You were heavily outnumbered and were being targeted more than the others due to your threatening skill. But the rage you were letting out was giving you an advantage, you hadn't felt this smooth in a fight in years, you were refined. Not a single demon was able to throw you off balance, you hadn't been hit even once. Though that could be because of Jack, who seemed to be protecting your group from afar.

Half an hour later, the front lawn of the property was covered in empty meat suits. You were covered in blood and laying satisfied amongst the carnage.

Dean's P.O.V*

The fighting was seemingly done. Past Y/N sat up looking like a villain from a horror movie, covered head to toe in blood spatter. She looked over to the side and jumped up, took an angel blade and hurled it expertly into a demon that had appeared from the trees. It hit its mark perfectly, and the bastard was smoked. Y/N looked over at past me and smiled, a could see a spark of my Y/N's joy appear in her eyes. Then like that, she was gone. Literally disappeared in thin air. I looked over to where our past selves had been and they were also gone. Our group gathered, checking each others injuries over, then looked at me.

"Explanation?" Sam asked.

"Soon, I have something to do first" I replied, taking the note past Y/N had given me and opening it.

Dean,

I cannot explain how sorry I am, for everything.

I love you, I truly do and I want nothing more than to fix this and be a family forever.

Y/N.

I walked to the basement door and banged on it urgently.

"Y/N, babe, it's over, it's safe"

A moment past and Y/N peeked out from the door, and I was immediately doused in holy water.

I spluttered a bit then looked up grinning. Y/N grinned too and opened the door wide. I embraced her gently, watching her baby bump, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at me lovingly.

"Marry Me" I croaked.


End file.
